marvelhighrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Summers (Earth-513)
"You know, when I do this, bad things tend to happen." - Alex Summers Writer: Shelby Burnside Twitter: @MHS_ASummers Character Overview Alex Summers, son of Christopher and Katherine Summers, was born in Honolulu, Hawaii. Younger brother of teacher Scott Summers, he's not particularly one that gets along well with everyone. Hot-headed and stubborn, Alex gets into quite a few scraps, but he tries to make up for it if he feels it's necessary. Once one is on his good side, or at least gives a good impression, he'll stick with them. Even if trust is lost, he'll stand up for the people he knows if they are in need of it. He can become a great friend if one looks past his tough-guy demeanor, and is considerably loyal to any friend he makes. History 'Early Life' Alexander Shanon Summers was born to space pirate Christopher Summers (Corsair) and Katherine Anne. He is the younger brother to Scott Summers (Cyclops) and older brother to Gabriel Summers (Vulcan). He was born on May 10, 1999 in Hawaii, only to later move to Anchorage, Alaska with his family. Growing up, he always enjoyed planes and wanted to be a pilot, just like his father. While in a plane with his father, brother, and pregnant mother, the plane was attacked by aliens. His parents strapped him and Scott in a parachute and shoved them off the plane. Scott was in a coma, but Alex was under the impression his entire family was dead. He was sent off to an orphanage, only to be adopted before Scott recovered. Alex was adopted by the Blandings, whose son, Todd, had recently died in a car accident and in hopes that Alex would fill the missing piece in their family. Their daughter, Haley, got along with Alex well. The boy known to be responsible for Todd's death kidnapped the two children. Around this time, Alex was five years old, and his powers had began manifesting. Scared and having no control of his newly acquired powers, he incenerated the boy. Alex wasn't charged with the boys death (as it is thought to be a disappearance), but Haley told her parents, who put Alex back up for adoption. 'Foster Life' Alex was sent from foster home to foster home. He was constantly eat up with guilt over killing the boy. He kept himself firmly away from anyone, so not to hurt them. A sense of abandonment was over him most of his life. He accidentally killed many more people, a warrant for his arrest growing rapidly. Many of his homes either had abusive parents or parents that didn't care. One of his foster parents was even an alcoholic who once blamed Alex for his family's death. 'Hawaii' A family in Hawaii finally accepted him. They went all the way through the United States to adopt him. Alex was twelve then. He decided to change himself. For the better. He made friends, lived the surfer life. He was happy. Of course, he was still ill-tempered and stubborn, often getting into trouble, but he was better about it. More laid back. Eventually, he found himself in prison. Morever, solitary confinement. That part was by request. He'd prefer he'd be alone if he was forced to be there at all. He spent a little over two years there, and would've stayed longer if he wasn't brought out by government's request. 'The First X-Men' Charles Xavier (Professor X) and Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto), who were apparently working with the government, got him out of his cell. They saw his potential. The world was going through some sort of crisis, and Alex was needed for their super hero team. While in that team, he became friends with a few others: Raven Darkholme (Mystique), Hank McCoy (Beast), Sean Cassidy (Banshee), Angel Salvadore, and Armando Munoz (Darwin). He had become best friends with Darwin and Sean (developing a secret crush on Sean). One night, the young team of mutants were attacked by Sebastian Shaw, leader of the Hellfire Club, one night and offered them all a spot on his team. All refused, except Angel. Darwin and Alex quickly devised a plan to get her back, only to be foiled as Shaw absorbed the energy from Alex's plasmic blast and forced Darwin to swallow it. Alex watched as his best friend was thought to be killed by the blast. Darwin's death motivated Alex to try harder at everything he did. He learned to control his powers with the help of Xavier, McCoy, and an invention of McCoy's. The entire group became a team that went by the name 'X-Men', after Xavier and the mutant X-Gene. Alex's relationship with Sean grew stronger over time, for Sean was the person Alex always went to. The best friends attended Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, which was a short-lived school for mutants. After the school was closed, Alex roamed New York aimlessly, eventually applying for Marvel High. 'New Kid' Alex made a few new friends, but mainly reunited with old ones. He found Sean his first day, having a happy reunion. He also found his brother Scott, his old teacher, Xavier, and another old friend, Lehnsherr. He made quite a few new friends, one of them being Lorna Dane (Polaris). A bond between the two grew quickly, starting a long-lasting, yet complicated relationship. Charles Xavier took the boy in as his legal guardian. Alex then moved in Xavier's mansion. He got a job at a nearby gas station, working after school. After Alex and Lorna's harsh break-up, a student, who hated to see Alex in such state, bashed his head into a wall and caused severe brain damage and memory loss. Alex thought himself to be starting school for the first time. His bond with Sean grew even closer, Lorna generally avoiding him. Powers and Abilities Havok is a mutant possessing the power to absorb ambient cosmic energy, process it and emanate it from his body as waves of energy that heat the air in the path, turning it into plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. He is immune to the adverse effects of most forms of radiation and heat. In the past, he was not entirely able to control this ability, which made him a danger to those around him unless he wore a special containment suit equipped with special sensors for measuring and controlling his power output. Havok is immune to his own powers and to those of his brother Scott. He is resistant but not immune to Vulcan's powers. Despite past accounts, the energy that Havok releases is not truly a concussive force. When Havok strikes an object with hot plasma, the sudden temperature jump often causes objects to shatter or disintegrate. Should Havok direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache, but will not burn up. He can absorb cosmic energy from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them in his cells, metabolizing the energy to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects. His absorption is normally passive, but he has shown that he can actively drain and absorb energy as well. Havok's body is constantly absorbing cosmic radiation. When his body reaches its capacity, excess energy is then immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. The circle on his chest is an indicator as how much energy he has left.Upon the expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Havok about 17 hours to recharge to peak level. The concentration involved in releasing his energy in focused beams is exhausting for Havok, especially if he does it over an extended period. Havok has the normal human strength, height, and build of a man who engages in intensive regular exercise. Relationships 'Sean Cassidy' Alex has always had a strong bond with Sean. When he was enrolled into MHS, he immediately moved into a dorm with the ginger, still keeping his feelings a secret. They once again became the best of friends, hanging out with each other constantly. When Alex started a relationship with Lorna Dane, Sean was a bit jealous, unbeknownst to him. When the two broke up and Alex was in a rough state, Sean was there for him. A fellow student didn't like seeing Alex in such a state and hit his head against a wall, causing memory loss. Alex forgot most of his time at MHS. Sean admitted his feelings for Alex to a few friends, and Alex did the same to Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch). They both eventually told each other, beginning an off-on relationship. Sean has called it off for good, even if Alex still has feelings for him. Alex is currently filled with guilt over Sean's leaving. 'Charles Xavier' --UNDER CONSTRUCTION--